What Lies Before Me
by Nathrezium
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was not powerful . He was weak that was what he was told. That's what everone told him. But that changed a long time ago and now Uzumaki Naruto was simply a name forgotten by most. ANBU Naruto.


**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

The sky was pale and the winds were cruel. But paler still, was the face of a child. A young child - he couldn't be older than six. His name was Uzamaki Naruto.

You see Naruto wasn't a normal child. He was the jailor of a biju. To be more precise the kyuiba or better known as the nine tailed fox.

* * *

Naruto was walking down a busy street with shops lined on either side. He couldn't go to these shops, of course. The merchants didn't like him. In fact Naruto didn't know anyone who did like him, apart from Jiji and by Jiji he meant the Sandamie hokage. A powerful ally to have. Hiruzen Sarutobi would occasionally visit the boy.

The citizens of Konoha eyed him with loathing before returning there attention to other things. Someone spat at him but Naruto ignored them. The frothy paste hung from the back of his neck till Naruto wiped it with his sleeve. He continued walking down the street, more quickly than before , reaching the iron gates of the orphanage sooner than expected.

Yes, Naruto was an orphan. He had no living relatives, at least not to the extent of his knowledge.

He quickly slipped inside, ignoring the gates, preferring to go through a window (which his meagre frame allotted him to easily do so) via a nearby tree. After he entered his room, Naruto stared at a cracked mirror beside his flimsy wooden door. What stared back was a skeletal figure, a thin, ragged face with three whisker marks on each cheek and haunted blue eyes. He took a small book out of his pocket, opened it and tried to recognise the symbols. It was a book about shinobi. Unlike Naruto, shinobi were acknowledged. Naruto wanted to be acknowledged, yearning for it more than anything else. Looking at the moisture where much of the saliva remained on his sleeve, Naruto decided he wanted to be a shinobi. He tucked himself into bed. The night was fast upon the village and Naruto succumbed to the temptations of sleep and temporarily bliss.

The night passed quickly but dawn had yet to arise. The howling of the wind was louder now, crueler, almost mocking him. Naruto woke up and felt another presence in the room. The window was flapping violently. Rubbing his eyes, he turned around and found himself facing a drunken man, swaying and muttering uncontrollably. In his hand he clung to a jagged beer bottle swinging it around himself. It was quite clear that he climbed the tree. It must have been quite difficult, especially in his drunken state.

'' YOU KILLED HIM DEAMON" the man screamed, "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER"

He viciously bellowed and them with all the digity a drunken man can muster, none at all, charged. For the first time in his life, Naruto felt something stir in his soul: fear. He was scared of this man. This man who would kill him without a moment's hesitation. He plunged his jarred bottle in to Naruto's chest and blood squirted out. Naruto gasped and large droplets welled in his blue eyes, magnifying the undiluted terror.

'' HOW DOES THE PAIN FEEL'' gloated the drunkard.

Then, all of a sudden Uzamaki Naruto felt angry. Angry that he was afraid. Angry that he was unloved. He felt such hatred and anger towards this man, and that was when it awoke, fuelled by his hatred, the kyuiba awoke and the bright streaks of dawn had finally arisen, pouring through the window.

The man was a mess. A bloody mess. Red chakra had appeared from nowhere and torn the poor fool apart. His screams lived longer than he did echoing down the hallway and through the village carried by a firm breeze.

In less than an instant, Naruto was surrounded by Anbu. Ninja of extremely high skill and calibre, one of which quickly placed a chakra restraining seal on the boy and proceeded to knock him out. The last thing Naruto remembered seeing before he fell unconscious was the shocked face of the Sandamie Hokage.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you thought about it so far.**

 **THANKS IN ADVANCE**


End file.
